Pretty and Magical
by OrtigaLuna
Summary: Ginny y Luna transforman a Hermione, alías la chica más asexuada de Hogwarts, en una Sexy Symbol del Colegio , ¿Cómo actuaran los estudiantes masculinos de Hogwarts? , pasen & descubrenlo. DM&HG By. OrtigaLuna
1. Prólogo: ¡Esto se acaba!

**hola a todos!, antes que nada ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TOM FELTON!**

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES DE MI MENTE UN POCO CHIFLADA E IDA, LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRANDE DE J.K ROWLING Y BLA… BLA… BLA... SI FUERAN MIOS FRED NO HUBIERA MUERTO, UMBRIDGE ESTARIA EN LA HOGUERA Y HUBIERA CASADO A DRACO Y HERMIONE PARA QUE TUVIERAN MUCHOS BEBES.**

**PRÓLOGO: ¡ESTO SE ACABA!**

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

* * *

Hay quienes afirman que la belleza lo es todo, que sin ella no se consigue nada, que la belleza va acompañada del dinero, y que al estar los dos en contacto eres invencible; hay también quienes afirman que ser bella es una obligación en el mundo contemporáneo en el que vivimos y sin ella, simplemente no eres nadie. Todo esto Hermione Jean Granger lo encontraba estúpido no cabía en su mente el hecho de que algunas personas pudieran concebir siquiera estos pensamientos, era simplemente absurdo, pero claro ella aún no sabía que todos los pensamientos que encontraba absurdos e incoherentes, terminarían por convertirse en una desagradable realidad, que probaría su capacidad mental y física en extremo, llevándola de ida y vuelta a la locura y lo que menos sabía ella era que el culpable de su retorcido porvenir, de altos y bajos, era una mata de cabellos dorados y ojos grises que en ese momento colisionaba contra ella a las afueras de la biblioteca.

— ¡maldita sea! ten cuidado, sangre sucia, ¡estorbas! — gruño Draco Malfoy empujándola sin consideración alguna hacia el lado y entrando como un torbellino de soberbia dentro de la biblioteca.

Hermione sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban de furia, y con un bufido exasperado recogió sus libros de pociones que habían caído al frío mármol producto de la encuentro con el rubio oxigenado, y comenzó a caminar con saña hacía su sala común, y con la mente viajando en sus más oscuros pensamientos en donde le enterraba miles de agujas envenenadas a Malfoy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Era un estúpido desconsiderado, un malnacido de la peor calaña, aun despotricando en su interior contra el rubio llegó hasta el retrato de la Dama gorda.

—Fortuna Maior— Murmuro Hermione acomodándose su pesada mochila que cargaba con pesados libros.

El retrato se abrió dejándola pasar a través de él, lo primero que vio al estar ya en su sala común fue a Ginny Weasley sentada un sofá al lado de la chimenea absorta en una revista de "Corazón de Bruja", se acercó hasta ella y se desplomo como un saco de papas a su lado, provocando que la pelirroja diera un respingo y abriera sus ojos desmesuradamente.

—Que susto me has pegado Herms…— Dijo exaltada con una mano en su corazón para dar efecto dramático— Que cara traes… ¿Ocurrió algo?...

—El estúpido del Hurón…

No hizo falta más explicaciones la menor de los Weasley había comprendido perfectamente. Draco Malfoy se había superado así mismo en la escala de hostilidad en lo que iba del sexto año, y podría afirmar con seguridad de que se había metido con Hermione. Típico de él… pensó para sí.

—Ya veo… el malparido está insoportable últimamente— comentó Ginny, rascándose suavemente el mentón, pensativa. Volviendo su vista hacía la revista.

—Ni que lo digas… ¿Qué lees?

— Los típicos concejos de siempre; como cuidarte las uñas, qué hacer con la piel grasa, en fin…— respondió Ginny, levantando la vista de la revista para fijarla en Hermione, la castaña noto como la mirada de Ginny iba adquiriendo un brillo que no auguraba nada bueno hacía su persona.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? — se atrevió a preguntar

— ¿Así como?

— ¡Así como lo haces!... ¿Qué planeas? — inquirió Hermione ceñuda

— ¿yo? nada— Respondió Ginny haciéndose la desentendida y levantándose del sillón para subir a su pieza. Aunque Hermione no pudo ver la sonrisa astuta que adornaba su rostro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione se levantó temprano, demasiado temprano, como siempre. Con un suspiro se levantó de su cama y agarró una toalla de color lavanda que pulcramente siempre mantenía ordenada encima de su baúl, y se dirigió a paso lento al baño a tomarse una buena ducha, que le relajara. Pues estos días habían sido el más estresante de su adolescente vida.

No sabía que era lo que más le estresaba sí; a) El incesante acoso de Cormac, b) el cursi coqueteo de Lavender y Ron, c) ser la estudiante más asexuada de Hogwarts. Hermione creía que la respuesta era d) Todas las anteriores.

Nunca le había molestado su vida, ni había sentido envidia de sus compañeras, ni de la fulanita de tal; ella como lo lógica que es, siempre las había encontrado frívolas y vacía de conocimiento, solo preocupándose de trivialidades como su apariencia superficial, siendo que deberían preocuparse de lo que importa verdaderamente, los estudios. Pero no podía ocultar más, que dentro sus más profundas entrañas había un picor de envidia, que tardo en reconocer como tal. Ella nunca había sentido envidia de otros, bueno lo había sentido pero en el ámbito de las calificaciones, pero nunca hacía la belleza de otra; las primeras manifestaciones de envidia vinieron en su cuarto año cuando Ronald babeaba por Fleur Delacour, pero no tomo atención a aquel sentimiento. Simplemente lo ignoró, al igual que los celos. Pero ahora en su sexto año aquí en Hogwarts, aquellos dos sentimientos tan ponzoñosos, la atacaron con un fervor que ni ella creía posible, aunque claro ella ni siquiera concebía que existieran aquellos pensamientos. Al ver como la cabeza hueca de Lavender Brown coqueteaba con tanto ahínco con Ron, sintió como un rio de lava corría por sus venas, haciéndola desear arrancarle uno por uno aquellos cabellos falsos, pero además de envidiarle por Ron, le odiaba por tener a tantos tras sus pasos, a idiotas según ella, que se arrastraban y la seguían como perritos falderos, y como algunas le miraban con reservas, como si se tratase de un gran peligro para la relación con sus novios. Ella tenía lo que Hermione dudaba de poseer. La única vez que fue considerada como una rival en cuestión de asuntos amorosos fue cuando Cho Chang le montó una escena de celos a Harry Potter, el año pasado. Pero fue solo una mera coincidencia, nada más que eso.

Con desgana echo a correr el agua, y dejó que el agua pasara por su espalda, y demás cuerpo, relajándola casi al instante, solo el casi, porque su mente ahora viajaba en el acoso de Cormac y en cómo podía ser que la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts, fuera una total neófita en el amor.

Al salir de la ducha se envolvió con la toalla y camino con pesadez hasta su armario, saco una remera azul holgada y unos vaqueros y con desgano comenzó a vestirse.

—qué vida la mía…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

— ¿Dónde vas? — Ginny Weasley vestida juvenilmente intercepto a la castaña en el pasillo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras

—A la biblioteca— respondió Hermione con desgana

—De Eso Ni hablar— dijo la pelirroja tajantemente

— ¿Qué…?

—lo que escuchaste, Mione. No Iras a la biblioteca… tengo otros planes para ti

Hermione le miro confundida

— ¿Qué pretendes Ginevra Weasley? — pregunto con una ceja levantada

—Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, ahora vamos que Luna nos espera— respondió Ginny haciendo un gesto con las manos para que bajara

Al salir por el retrato de la dama gorda lo primero que vieron fue a Luna con una sonrisa en su angelical rostro, más en sus celestes ojos había un brillo conspirador, ante esto Hermione frunció aún más el ceño

— ¿Me dirán que sucede de una buena vez?

—te haremos un cambio de look

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste, Mione. Haremos que todos los hombres de Hogwarts, a excepción de Harry por supuesto, pongan su mirada en ti— dijo Ginny y a su lado Luna asentía sonriente

— ¿Ustedes están locas? — pregunto la castaña aun en shock

—No, hemos hablado con Ginny y hemos decidido hacerte un cambio— dijo Luna

—La verdad, Herms… es que no soportamos que Lavender te insulte a con su monigote de las Patil y que se las pace diciendo que eres desagraciada

Hermione hizo un mohín, escuchaba siempre los rumores de que a sus espaldas Brown y las Patil se burlaban de ellas, nunca la verdad tomo en cuenta esos comentarios, pues las que se lo decían eran unas chismosas, pero… ahora que lo escuchaba salir de la boca de sus amigas un extraño sentimiento se instaló en su pecho. Miro hacia el piso con su cabeza gacha.

—Lo siento Hermione…— se disculpó Ginny avergonzada— Pero eso es lo que vamos a mejorar, tu eres bella haremos resaltar tu belleza natural.

* * *

Hola! soy nueva en FanFiction.. bueno la verdad no... soy nueva en escribir fics, como lectora soy una veterana. Bueno para partir les debo decir que es la primera historia que creo & no estoy muy segura de como salio el fic, ¡no sean tan duras! prometo mejorar & si hay errores avisenme, me gusta las criticas constructivas xd & sobre este mini capitulo lose lose es muy corto! pero les prometo que los siguientes capítulo seran largos, esque es tan solo el prologo de la historia. No estoy segura de cuantos capitulos tendra la historia, todo depende de mi cabezita castaña.

Prometo actualizar muy pronto, adios.

ACEPTO TOMATAZOS PSICOLOGICOS!

DEJEN REVIEW! :))


	2. Proyecto: Miss Hermione

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES DE MI MENTE UN POCO CHIFLADA E IDA, LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRANDE DE J.K ROWLING Y BLA… BLA… BLA... SI FUERAN MIOS FRED NO HUBIERA MUERTO, UMBRIDGE ESTARIA EN LA HOGUERA Y HUBIERA CASADO A DRACO Y HERMIONE PARA QUE TUVIERAN MUCHOS BEBES.**

Agradecimientos a : **CalabazaCastano748**, **shironeko** **black**, **JoKer-jo**, **Keniie Masen, Hermy Evans** **Black, Lunajely, CheeseMoon, Solunarox, Guest.** Por dejar vuestros reviews y a todas que dejaron sus alertas y me agregaron a favoritos.

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

* * *

Capítulo 1: Proyecto: Miss Hermione

Ocurrieron varios pestañeos para que al fin Hermione abriera los ojos con pesadez al sentir la irritable luz de la mañana filtrarse a través de la ventana de su habitación, con extrañeza al sentir tanta luz a esas horas de la mañana se incorporó y aun somnolienta se puso de pie como una autómata y camino hacia su baño personal, uno de los tantos privilegios de los jóvenes Gryffindor's, bostezando abrió el grifo de agua de la ducha y desvistiéndose con lentitud entro a la ducha.

Pasaron diez minutos y Hermione Jean Granger salió envuelta en una toalla lavanda, con el cabello completamente mojado y pegado al rostro, ya más despierta fue a su closet y sacó de allí una camiseta roja, una cazadora y unos vaqueros. Los acomodo sobre su cama y fue hasta el velador donde descansaba el reloj de mano de Hermione, la castaña lo tomo entre sus manos tratando de no mojarlo y al ver la hora, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Eran las 11:00 de la mañana.

— ¡Demonios! — chillo Hermione ¡Se estaba perdiendo el partido de los chicos! Apresurada se vistió y con un hechizo seco su cabello, antes de cerrar la puerta de su torre agarro la bufanda con los colores de su casa y echo a correr por los pasillos de Hogwarts con dirección al campo de Quidditch, donde se diputaba los primeros partidos del año: Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

Siguió los gritos de una muchedumbre de aficionados de todas las casas, que disfrutaban de aquel encuentro como si fueran las finales, porque tan solo dos veces al año se podía ver competir a los eternos rivales… leones contra serpientes… verdes contra rojos… el valor contra la astucia, mientras recordaba la tarde anterior donde infortunadamente para Ginny y Luna o afortunadamente para ella, Harry llego a interrumpir sus planes alegando de que debían de entrenar por última vez, algo que Ginny no se pudo negar quería de verdad ganarles a las serpientes y restregarles su triunfo en su desabridas caras aristocráticas.

Soltó un suspiro y Hermione acelero su paso y subió con rapidez las gradas para llegar al medio de estas donde se encontraba Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood, esta última con su extravagante sombrero de cabeza de león y con sus pendientes de rábanos meciéndose con el viento de finales de Septiembre. Se encontraba con una adrenalina en el pecho al saberse que este sería posiblemente el mejor partido del año, no es que a Hermione le gustara el Quidditch ni nada por el estilo, es que tan solo sentía que se apasionaba al sentir los rugidos y las ansias de ambas barras, le gustaba sentir, percibir la exaltación que vería entre aquellos colores que desde siempre han sido enemigos. Todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts sentían aquella misma adrenalina correr por sus venas.

— ¿Quién va ganando? — pregunto Hermione sin aliento, mientras se encontraba encorvada afirmándose en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento, aun sin mirar al campo de juego.

—Nadie— contesto Neville mirando hacia el prado

— ¿Cómo?...

—Creo que los Toposoplos han hecho retardar el inicio… ¡oh miren hay vienen los equipos! — señalo Luna con voz soñadora apuntando con su níveo dedo hacia un punto del prado.

Hermione se enderezo y miro hacia donde apuntaba la rubia, y si, hay venían entrando el equipo de Quidditch, los de Gryffindor iban adelante, con el gran Harry Potter de los primeros, haciendo gala de ser el capitán del equipo –y el mejor buscador de Hogwarts, según los Gryffindor's- , a sus espaldas venían en fila de indios Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas, Cormac McLaggen y todos los demás gryffindorianos. Cuando el equipo puso pie en cancha recibieron aplausos y abucheos por las serpientes en las gradas. Ron saludaba a todos mientras se subía a su escoba y esperaba que se diera el pitazo de inicio, cuanto disfrutaba el pelirrojo la atención.

Y luego, fue el turno de los Slytherin de hacer presentación con Draco Malfoy a la cabeza, que con una mueca de superioridad caminaba como si todo el castillo fuera de su pertenencia, a la cola venían Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabinni con la misma cara de Malfoy, los demás eran los mismo de siempre: Gregory Goyle, Vicent Crabbe, y muchas otras serpientes que se incorporaron este año. A pesar de que muchos de los presentes decían que Gryffindor debía de darles una paliza, gritaron con mucho fervor, en especiales la mujeres las cuales Hermione las miro como si fueran unas deschavetadas.

A los segundos después solo Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter permanecían en el césped, todos los demás estaban ya montados en sus escobas por el aire, esperando expectantes el comienzo del partido. La profesora Hooch saco un galeón del bolsillo, pero antes hizo que tanto Malfoy como Potter se tomaran las manos, al cabo de un minuto estos accedieron con reticencia y apretando más de la cuenta las manos, con el fin de causar dolor en su némesis.

—Quiero un partido limpio, no sois unos críos…— ordeno Hooch para alzar el galeón que llevaba— ¿Cara o sello señores?

—Sello— Dijo Malfoy de inmediato

—Entonces señor Potter, usted es cara…— Hooch no termino la frase, pues le interrumpieron

— ¡Rajada! — se escuchó gritar en lo alto. Hooch miro con advertencia a Blaise Zabinni que reía.

Sin decir más Hooch lanzo al aire el galeón para atraparlo con su mano convertida en un puño, unos momentos lo mantuvo oculto bajo su palma, y ordeno que estuvieran los capitanes ya preparados en sus saetas. Cuando descubrió su mano, los leones bufaron, había salido sello.

— ¡COMIENCEN! — grito la juez tras soltar la snitch y la Bludger y lanzar a los cazadores de Slytherin la Quaffle.

— ¡Y comenzó el partido! — grito un chico de Ravenclaw desde el estrado, se había convertido en el comentarista, tras haberse ido Lee Jordan — Los Slytherin tiene la Quaffle, Nott se acerca peligroso hasta los arcos, se la lanza a Zabinni, Zabinni va, Zabinni va y ¡es punto para los Slytherin!... Ginny Weasley desvía una Bludger que iba directo hacia Potter, se ve el amor… ¡Gryffindor anota un punto! Thomas acaba de anotar, Marcus Flint echa chispas por los ojos…Zabinni vuelve a la carga… pero Ron Weasley alcanza a atajar la quaffle… aún no se ve movimiento de los buscadores de los equipos ¡Esto está que arde! — Steve Ludwig no paraba de comentar cada jugada en la última media hora, hasta que comenzó lo verdaderamente interesante— ¡Gryffindor anota! ¡120 puntos para Gryffindor… 90 para Slytherin!... ¡OH DIOS! ¡Ha caído Dean Thomas! ¡Vicent Crabbe acaba de lanzar una Bludger directo hacia la escoba de Thomas! ¡Gryffindor queda con un jugador menos! …—

Hermione veía ansiosa el dichoso encuentro con el estómago contraído por los nervio, sus amigos ganaban, pero cualquier cosa podía suceder, quizás el oxigenado de Malfoy cogiera antes la snitch, no lo sabía, rogaba porque aquello no ocurriera.

—llevamos una hora y media de este intenso partido… la dorada snitch no se ve por ningún lugar… los ánimos están caldeados y los jugadores no se dan juerga… ¡Recordamos que el equipo vencedor competirá en las semifinales para ir por el primer lugar junto a Ravenclaw! ¡El que pierda competirá contra Hufflepuff! Recordamos que la próxima fecha de Quidditch será a mediados de Enero… ¡oh!... ¡Nott acaba de anotar! ¡Ronald Weasley no pudo atajar! ¡Grita frustrado! ¡Slytherin 120…Gryffindor 120! … ¡Es un empate! Gryffindor vuelve a la carga, pero Flint ya estaba preparado… ¡Un momento! ¡Draco Malfoy ha visto la snitch y Harry Potter también! —

Todos voltearon la vista incluso los jugadores que se distrajeron por un momento, pero de inmediato volvieron a su juego. Draco y Harry iban en picado tras la snitch pero esta rápidamente se movió, y se obligaron a usar toda su fuerza para no caer rodando de sus escobas.

— ¡Casi caen los dos buscadores! ¡La snitch ha dado problemas! ¡No se sabe quién es el que va a la delantera! ¡Será un final de miedo!...

Draco Malfoy iba con todo el cabello revuelto por el viento y sentía como pequeñas agujitas producidas por la fuerza del aire, se clavaban en su rostro y llenaban de lágrimas sus entrecerrados ojos, al igual que los de Harry que en el mismo instante de Draco estiraba su mano para alcanzar la tan preciada snitch… no se sabía quién ganaría, Draco intentaba acelerar con su escoba, mientras el-niño-que-vivió hacia lo mismo por otro lado.

— ¡la alcanzaran… la alcanzaran…!— repetía Ludwig frenético, entonces gritó— ¡OH NO…! ¡HAN CAIDO! ¡REPITO HAN CAIDO LOS BUSCADORES!...

Harry y Draco estiraban cada vez más sus manos intentando conseguir agarrar aquella bolita dorada, casi lo conseguían, faltaba poco, muy…pero sin que los dos se dieran cuenta los golpeo una Bludger a ambas saetas en la parte trasera, haciendo que los dos jóvenes magos cayeran en picado hacia el prado haciendo espirales con sus propios cuerpos.

— ¡ARESTO MOMENTUM! — grito Albus Dumbledore apuntando a los dos muchachos, antes de que tuvieran una fea caída de quince metros.

Cuando los profesores se encargaron de ir corriendo hacia los muchachos, que se encontraban arrodillados se dieron cuenta que el rubio tenía algo firmemente sujeto entre sus manos, y cuando la abrió, con asombro se percataron que una pequeña esfera dorada y con alas salía revoloteando.

— ¿es lo que creo? ¡Eso parece! ¡DRACO MALFOY CONSIGUIO LA SNITCH! ¡SLYTHERIN GANA! ¡SLYTHERIN CELEBRA! ¡Próximos juegos: Slytherin v/s Ravenclaw, Gryffindor-Hufflepuff!

Se hizo un silencio mortal en las gradas de Gryffindor viendo con ojos desorbitados a las serpientes que comenzaban a saltar gritando vítores hacia el príncipe de Slytherin que se había puesto de pie y alzaba su mano en señal de victoria. Habías un estupor general entre los leones, ¡Harry! el gran Harry Potter no alcanzo la Snitch, pronto comenzaron las rechiflas entre ellos.

Hermione decidió ignorar los abucheos que comenzaban a formarse en su casa y bajo corriendo al campo para comprobar el estado de su amigo que seguía arrodillado mirando a la nada. Con la cabeza caída y estado de aparente Shock.

—Harry, lo siento…

El-niño-que-vivió levanto la cabeza hacia ella y esbozo una media sonrisa

—El juego es así Herms, no te preocupes… mejor ayúdame a levantarme tengo que darme un buen baño

Hermione sonrió y le tendió una mano a Harry.

—no creo que a Ginny y a Ron, sobre todo a Ronald lo tomen como tú— Dijo Hermione anticipando la reacción de los hermanos Weasley's, Ron arrasaría con la sala común –como el ser mal perdedor que era- y Ginny no tendría ganas de nada, cosa que para Hermione era mejor puesto que así Ginny retrasaría su proyecto ''Miss Hermione'' (como ella lo había apodado), ya que ella sabía que nada haría cambiar de idea a la pelirroja. _"ni con un Obliviate…" _pensó Hermione.

—ni yo. Herms, mejor vamos…— le concedió el pelinegro

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente mientras se dirigían a pociones y lastimosamente con los Slytherin, (lo que significaba que tendrían que aguantar sus burlas insoportables para lastima de los Gryffindor), Hermione tropezó sin querer con Pansy Parkinson que irradiando sensualidad, como siempre, en ese momento entraba al salón. Nuevamente Hermione sintió una punzada de envidia, Hermione sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación, se estaba volviendo loca si estaba celosa de la _Princesa_ cabeza hueca de las serpientes

— ¡Ten cuidado maldita sangre sucia!, ¿Es que en tu cabeza sabelotodo no entra el caminar bien? — chillo Parkinson volteándose hacia el trio de oro y destilando desprecio por todos sus poros de su bronceada piel.

— ¡Ten cuidado como llamas a Hermione o si no…!— comenzó Ron rojo hasta las orejas pero fue interrumpido por una tercera voz, a su lado su hermana intento calmarlo.

— ¿O si no que?... — Malfoy aparecía detrás de los leones escoltado por Nott y Zabinni

—vamos Weasel, dilo— le apremio Blaise con una mirada sumamente seria en él, cosa misteriosa ya que el Slytherin se caracterizaba por su aire despreocupado. Ron arruga la nariz con desprecio, ahora tenía con quienes descargar su rabia.

—Se las verá con nosotros— respondió Ron volteándose hacia la serpientes

— ¿Con ustedes? no me hagas reír zanahorio, antes de que los tocases estarías hecho mierda— amenazo Draco adelantándose un paso y con sus ojos de acero perforando con intensidad a los de Ron, era extraño ver que aquellos ojos fríos como el tempano fueran a la vez intensos.

— ¿Y quién me haría mierda? eh? ¿Unos estúpidos mini-mortifagos como ustedes? — espeto Ron cada vez más rojo, superando los limites posible de tonalidades de aquel color.

—Zanahoria, no pensaba que eras tan estúpido… pero veo que estaba equivocado— dijo Nott hablando por primera vez, tenía una pose despreocupada, pero alerta, conocía los humores de los presentes. A la primera que intentasen atacar él los haría _mierda _de verdad.

— ¿Sabes Weasley? te equivocaste en decir eso…— Draco empuño su varita contra Ron, no sin antes mirar si aparecía Slughorn por algún pasillo, no pensaba ganarse un castigo por aquel estúpido.

—Y tú en levantar la varita— dijo Harry interviniendo por primera vez, con su varita levantada clavándola en el hombro izquierdo de Malfoy

—Deberías saber, Malfoy que nunca podrías tocar a un Gryffindor, no estamos solos—hablo Hermione con el mentón en alto, todos se miraron a los ojos.

Malfoy choco con los ojos de miel de Granger y se miraron con desprecio al igual que los demás. El tenso momento que se podía palpar en el aire fue cortado cuando unos pasos pausados les dieron a conocer que su profesor había llegado. Sin cortar la mirada con Granger, Draco se dio la media vuelta y entro al salón procurando chocar con Weasel.

Afuera del salón Ginny se despidió de su-no-se-que y fue hasta su clase.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La clase de pociones no estuvo mayormente especial al igual que las demás del día y al final de día, Hermione cuando se dirigía al Gran Comedor fue agarrada por los dos brazos con fuerza que la hizo caerse y por poco botar sus preciados libros, y fue arrastrada por los pasillos, asustada miro hacia sus lados y se percató de que eran Ginny y Luna, esta última le sonreía.

— ¿Pero qué hacéis? — les increpo molesta mientras las dos brujas la llevaban con dificultad

—a cambiarte de Look, mi querida y lindísima Hermione — respondió Ginny aun arrastrándola

— ¡Hey, esperen! que no he cenado— protesto la castaña con el ceño fruncido, muy fruncido— ¡y déjenme de arrastrar! ¡Mi uniforme…! — chillo horrorizada viendo su vestimentas que estaba como el estropajo que pasaba Filch por los pasillos.

— Ya no usaras aquel uniforme — dijo Ginny, intentando calmarla cuando se detuvo y le ayudo a ponerse de pie — lamento lo de la fuerza. Pensamos que pondrías resistencia.

—no te preocupes por tu cena, Hermione. Nos espera tres bandejas con comida en tu habitación, le he pedido al buen Dobby que nos las diese — dijo Luna pasiva como siempre con mucha tranquilidad en sus soñadores ojos azules.

—si tú lo dices…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione estaba completamente aterrorizada sentada en su cama y mirando a Ginny como si estuviese loca. Había revistas de Corazón de Bruja y revistas Muggles de belleza desparramadas por toda la habitación, Luna se encontraba sentada en la cama de la rubia de Lavender mientras leía una que otra revista sacando concejos y veía las vestimentas. Ginny por otro lado, sacaba toda la ropa de Hermione y la metía en una bolsa de basura mágica, Hermione a cada cinco segundos protestaba alegando de que era su ropa favorita y era entonces el momento de Ginny mirarla como si estuviera loca.

—No tendré ropa… — barboteaba Hermione shockeada

—la tendrás, Luna ha pedido permiso al director para salir mañana por la tarde. Le ha dicho que su tía de Alemania los visitaría, y que ella quería conocer a sus únicas amigas, osea nosotras— dijo Ginny— el profesor Dumbledore no se ha podido resistir el tono de Luna y nos ha otorgado permiso. Aun me sorprende la capacidad de Luna de mentir— murmuro mientras lanzaba una carcajada mirando a Luna, la rubia sonrió con la mejillas rojas.

—Son armas tomar…— musito Hermione mirándolas pasmada, pronto bajo la mirada—chicas… de verdad gracias por hacer esto por mi… aunque me vea de apariencia rehúsa a este tipo de cosas… creo… que de verdad faltaba este cambio en mi apariencia, mejorar mi aspecto ya no ser la sabelotodo insufrible y remilgada de Granger, quiero… cambiar. De verdad gracias. — se le asomaron unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos más ella se las seco enseguida con el dorso de su mano.

Ginny y Luna se miraron y luego dirigieron una mirada hacía ella y le sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

—no tienes que agradecernos nada, Mione. Somos tus amigas, las amigas hacen eso— dijo la pelirroja acercándose y tomándole de su mano libre— ahora bien. Este no es el preciso momento de demostración del sentimentalismo que todas nosotras llevamos dentro. Este es el momento de empezar nuestra primera fase del proyecto "Miss Hermione".

— ¿Primera fase?

—Claro y la cual será cortar tu cabello— dijo Luna, pero al ver la cara de espanto de Hermione se apresuró a aclarar— pero claro está que será con magia, eso no lo dudes. Ahora por favor siéntate frente a tu escritorio— le pidió. Hermione recelosa se sentó es la silla y Luna le tapo con una venda los ojos— ahora solo ten calma que quedaras muy bella.

Pero Hermione no tenía nada de calma, refunfuñaba en todo momento mientras Ginny y Luna hacia malabares con su cabello indomable, Luego de los más largos cuarenta y cinco minutos de la vida de la castaña, las chicas se apiadaron y le sacaron la venda de sus ojos; Hermione pestañeo durante unos segundos y cuando vio con más claridad quedo sin aire su cabello estaba más corto con unas ondulaciones digna de las modelos muggles de las pasarelas.

Levanto su mano, asombrada a más no poder y toco su cabello, se encontraba sumamente sedoso, su corte era simplemente genial los bucles de su cabello caían de manera desordenada, pero sensualmente, le daba un aspecto arrebatador, su cabello castaño claro lucia reflejos dorados, seguramente por alguna poción. Hermione estuvo minutos mirándose embobada en el espejo viendo su reflejo y no creyendo que fuese ella, su cabello marcaba su rostro de una manera que no podía explicar, era simplemente maravilloso, se sentía de una manera extraña, tenía una sensación muy sublime.

— ¿y qué dices? — le pregunto Ginny expectante

—es… es… absolutamente genial— dijo Hermione sonriendo.

* * *

**Hola a todos! espero no haberlos defraudado con este capítulo y les agradezco de corazón el buen recibimiento que ha recibido este fic. Muchas gracias.**

**Prometo actualizar muy pronto, adios.**

**ACEPTO TOMATAZOS PSICOLOGICOS!**

**DEJEN REVIEW! :))**


End file.
